Just One Yesterday
by mowl
Summary: Tsuna is a normal boy trying to get through life with as little trouble as possible. However, the sudden unwavering attention a certain disciplinary committee leader throws his plans straight out the metaphorical window. AU slash 1827.


**summary: **Tsuna is a normal boy trying to get through life with as little trouble as possible. However, the sudden unwavering attention a certain disciplinary committee leader throws his plans straight out the metaphorical window. AU | slash | 1827.  
**notes: **pre-series, will move onto the actual KHR plot line eventually. ooc like whoa  
**a/n: **the khr characters are really mature for their age. also, hello! reviews would be nice if you could spare the time.

**One.**

I stood at the entrance of the school in my rumpled school uniform. My hair was tussled, sticking out awkwardly in places it had no right to be in, and my tie was left dangling limply from around my neck. The sun shone brightly, a contrast to my unusually decrepit mood. I barely just made it, thanks to the fact I had just ran a whole ten minutes without pause from my house.

It was an unexpected start to my day, because for once I _wasn't_ late. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered trying to get up earlier and run to school when I rarely ever got there on time anyway. I continued walking at a leisurely pace; around me students flitted about and scrambled off, hurrying to get to their lockers and then to class on time. The bell was going to go in a few minutes, but I still needed some time to catch my breath before rushing off to join the rest of the student population.

As if by some miracle I arrived on class in time, just before the door slid shut and Nezu-sensei barged in, a stack of papers in one hand. He stalked over to the teachers desk, and without further ado began the role call, and then class, not even bothering with the usual greetings.

Class started and ended without anything out of the ordinary occurring, and it was for that reason that I soon found myself dozing off in the middle of one of my teacher's seemingly endless droning. I didn't even bother trying to stay awake, it wasn't as if I had been paying attention either way, and there was no doubt I'd be failing my next test, so really there wasn't any point.

My eyes closed on their own accord, and, using my right hand to support my head, I eventually succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

...

I woke to shouts and grunts and the sound of metal scraping against dirt.

I blinked, blearily opening my eyes. I adjusted my seating position, and stretched, shoving my arms forward. I looked up at the clock above the whiteboard up front, quietly registering the fact that school had ended an entire hour ago. Had I really slept through the entire last period? The fact no one thought to even wake me up was kind of annoying as well - though I wasn't surprised.

I leaned forward, still too tired to get up from my seat. I rested my head on my arms, and released a deep breath. There wasn't any rush to go home, mom didn't worry too much if I was out late as long as I came home before dinner. I looked out the window and, as I had expected, saw the head of the disciplinary committee beating up three delinquents. Hibari Kyouya's tonfa's came down with a resounding _crack _that could be heard even from where I was, and the last of the three delinquents fell to the ground. I flinched, looking away. I hesitated, wondering if I would be able to handle the sight of Hibari's accomplishments. I was, surprisingly, as I turned back to look outside.

_Should I call the hospital? _The thought flitted through my mind as I watched Hibari leave the broken, battered and bruised forms without even a second glance. It vanished just as fast when I saw Kusakabe enter the scene, once again cleaning up after Hibari. I stared at the scene for another few minutes, feeling a tad ill, but unable to look anywhere else. I turned away, finally, when I heard the door to the classroom slide open.

I looked up, turning away from the window, and immediately sat up straight when I saw who it was.

"H-hibari-san," I stuttered out, panic evident in my voice. Was I allowed to still be in school after class ended? I hoped dearly that it wasn't against regulation, but there was a sliver of doubt. "I- I was just about to leave," I said, standing up and making a show of packing up trying to ignore the piercing eye's of the prefect._  
_

Said prefect soon cut me off with a small huff, and I immediately stopped my ministrations. I shifted nervously from where I stood, turning my head to look at Hibari, all the while desperately trying to avoid any type of eye contact. A moments pause, then: "what are you doing after hours?"

In that second I noticed a few things. One, Hibari had traces of blood splattered on his prim, white shirt, no doubt caused by the rowdy fight that occurred just five minutes ago. And two, Hibari's tonfa's were nowhere in sight. It was a sign that I hoped meant I'd be let off easy (though the definition of 'easy' wasn't really easy, _easy_).

I shivered slightly in fear, taking an unconscious step backwards. I gave a small smile, and opened my mouth, before closing it. I gulped, shifting nervously, and then tried to explain my presence. "I f-fell asleep in class, and uh," a pause, and I could just feel Hibari's glare boring into me. "I just w-woke up a few minutes ago."

There was another, longer, pause, and in that time I grew more and more flustered. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, and sweat forming on my forehead. However, Hibari still had not made any move, not that I knew of anyway. Finally I deigned myself brave enough to look up, and when I did, the prefect was nowhere to be found.

I stood perfectly still, worried that I was just imagining things and Hibari would reappear at any moment, but he never did. Releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I continued packing up my things, and went home.


End file.
